victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Jo
Jo is one of the Mods of Victubia. She is assigned with the number seven. Personality Jo is a kind, bubbly and compassionate girl who loves to make people laugh and smile - most of the time, she loves to do this by making terrible puns and jokes. She is described as being overly optimistic and she refuses to let the bad things bring her down, but she is quite sensitive. Jo can be a hardworking individual and always has the intention of doing better in her studies, her magic, etc, but she's quite the procrastinator. She is patient, reliable and acts rather confident. However, she flusters easily in front of strangers. Despite her upbeat personality, she has mild thalassophobia, which is the fear of large bodies of water which is quite ironic considering that she is a Water Magi who specializes in Ice. Appearance Jo is a chubby, average height woman with shoulder length reddish brown hair, and has blue-grey eyes. Although she is of average height at roughly 162cm tall, she is teased about being short by a few of the taller MODs. She often wears glasses while working and when doing work as she is short sighted, but usually forgets to take them off. Jo is often seen wearing two bracelets on her right wrist, which are gifts from her family. When fighting, she wears a pair of gloves, which helps her to direct her magic at the opponent. Biography Early Life She was born in the city of Abbore but when she was 5, she moved to Tragard and the Tato family started their new life there as potato farmers. Since then, their potatoes have now became increasingly more popular and well known throughout the country. The Tato family moved cities due to a traumatic event that happened to Jo when she was 5, and as a result she has been afraid of large bodies of water ever since. History At the age of 13, Jo discovered that she had the ability to manipulate water and so, she was sent off to the VMA to study and control her new found magic. During her time there, she lived in the dorms with a friend, but regularly traveled home to visit her family. At the age of 14, Jo was recruited to become a MOD and she happily accepted the offer and even to this day, she loves working with the Mayor and the other MODs. To her, they are her second family. After graduating from the VMA, Jo began a children's nursing course. When not attending this course, she continues to work as a MOD and also, as a youth leader for a club of young children. Skills and Abilities Abilities Jo is a Water Magi, but specializes in using ice rather than water, which is the slightly more offensive side to Water Magic, however, she has to get her water from small areas due to her fear of large bodies of water. *'Water Mage '- Jo can create shards of ice from water to throw at her opponents, like throwing knives. She can easily freeze opponents solid, rendering them immobile. Skills Jo loves martial arts and has been training in several forms since a young age. * Hand to hand combat - '''This is her fighting style. She is considerable good at hand to hand combat and prefers fighting with her fists and feet rather than with weapons. She may not look like much because of her height and friendly appearance, but Jo has been known to violently engage with people who have given her no other choice. Jo is also skilled in Purple Spirit Magic, and also dabbles in Green Spirit Magic. *Purple Spirit Magic - Jo can only increase her speed, strength and endurance for a few seconds at most. *[http://victubia.wikia.com/wiki/Green '''Green Spirit Magic] - While Purple Spirit Magic is her main form of Spirit Magic, she knows a bit about this, mainly to heal herself after fighting. Trivia *She is musical - Jo used to play the piano and flute, and loves to sing. *She adores Dan and Phil's radio show and always listens to it. *Jo is good at sneaking and can usually make her presence unknown, because of her height and how silent she can be. *She's vegetarian. *The ocean and its deep sea creatures makes her very uncomfortable. *Has a small tattoo of a moon on the back of her left shoulder. Gallery joapp.png Happy Birthday Jo.gif 7jo.png icebreaker.png References Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Female Category:Magic User Category:Mods